


Polymorphism

by faithinthepoor



Series: Rizzoli and Isles [14]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following Bloodlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polymorphism

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [Body of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621139), [Locard’s Principle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621144), [Sex Crimes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621154), [Post-Mortem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621169), [M'Naghten Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622535), [Genetic Markers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622575), [Internal Affairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625031), [Cause of Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629923), [Following Procedure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/631546), [Margin of Error](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636952), [The Golden Hour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641439), [Suspicious Circumstances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651515) and [Crime Re-enactments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668457)

When Jane had insisted on going back to her place Maura had not been in favour of the idea. She had accurately cited the disparities between their respective abodes and Maura had felt that her evidence gave her a lay down misere of a case. There was nothing that Jane could have said to have swayed her from this belief. At least that’s what she thought.

Jane had pinned Maura to the wall and whispered, “I want to go where we will have privacy.” She had then nipped at Maura’s earlobe and added, “And by that I mean I want to be more than one hundred feet from my mother.” Maura’s logic had been flawless but it was hard to cling to in light of an amorous Jane whose actions would have made any request seem reasonable. Which is how Maura finds herself making out like a teenager outside Jane’s front door.

Maura is walking backwards as they entire Jane’s apartment and Jane doesn’t bother to reach for the lightswitch, Maura’s not sure if this is because she doesn’t want to break their kiss or if Jane just believes that she can navigate them to the bedroom without the assistance of light. 

Jane may have overestimed her skills or maybe she just underestimated the amount of clutter on the floor because Maura’s heel catches on an unidentified object. She feels herself heading towards the ground and attempts to brace herself for landing but inertia is thwarted when strong arms grasp Maura and manage to pull her upright. 

“Your really need to tidy,” she informs Jane.

“Didn’t all your fancy schools teach you that you should thank someone when they save you from a fall?”

“I wouldn’t have needed saving if you would pick up after yourself every once in a while.”

“Fine,” she can hear the irritation in Jane’s voice, “I won’t bother to catch you next time.”

“Don’t be like that,” Maura traces Jane’s features with her fingers, “you can rescue me any time you want.”

“I’d prefer that you didn’t need rescuing.”

“Don’t turn this serious. I’m only talking about being saved from rogue objects scattered on your floor.”

“Well in that case I am willing to be your hero in the event that my home environment becomes hostile.”

“You are my hero in every environment.”

“I really don’t want you to think that way.”

“I don’t think that’s the usual response when you call someone your hero.”

“Probably not but the people who have your so called usual response have the luxury of not working in a field where they are regularly threatened by the scum of the Earth.”

Maura notes that Jane doesn’t bring up the more specific threat of Hoyt but then again Maura isn’t about to bring up the risks imposed by her biological father. She shuffles to the left and when she makes contact with the couch she turns and sits. Her eyes have begun to adjust to the dark and she is able to make out Jane’s form. She grabs the detective’s hand and pulls her down to join her.

“How are you feeling about Lily turning out not to be Frankie’s child?”

“As you can imagine I am close to slitting my wrists over the thought that Theresa won’t be my sister-in-law.”

“I believe you may have expressed your feelings on the woman.”

“I was holding back. Trust me.”

“If that’s the case I will have to make sure not to get on your bad side.”

“Then you should make the most of this period where I’m crazy about you and you can do no wrong.”

“Are you saying that at some point you will speak badly of me?”

“Sweetheart you are basically family. You’ve heard how I talk about my family.”

“So that’s what I’ve got to look forward to.”

“I only talk that way about my nearest and dearest.”

“And Theresa.”

“No that is a completely different thing. When I’m complaining about my family it comes from a place of love.”

“But aren’t you complaining either way? I’m not sure that your motivation actually changes the outcome.”

“The motivation is totally important. I can bitch about my family but if anyone else tried I would punch them to the ground. Whereas I would buy a drink for someone who was talking trash about Theresa.”

Maura senses that there is no point in pursuing this topic and so she lets it drop. She swivels and leans back into Jane’s arms. “You did seem to have some affection for Lily though.”

“She can’t help who her mother is but I still don’t think she can be trusted. Did you see the judgey way she told as that french fries would make us fat.”

“I don’t think she had a true understanding of metabolism. Her analysis lacked sophistication. She was making rigid rules and not taking into account the balance of one’s diet or the interplay of exercise. It really isn’t as simple as one food item can make you fat.”

“She was just being a bitch.”

“Jane she’s a child.”

“A bitchy child,” Jane corrects.

“But for a little while there the possibility of her being kin made all of you happy.”

“We all got swept away by the thought of the pitter-patter of littlish feet but it was the idea more than the child.”

“I think you mother might be more than ready to make pancakes in the shape of small mammals for a child.”

“She has you for that.”

“Are you suggesting your mother sees me as a child?”

“I’m saying that she sees you as one of her children.”

“You don’t sound entirely happy about that.”

“It’s not what you think,” Jane plants a kiss on Maura’s head. “She loves you. She’s really, really happy to have taken you under her wing. You are so the daughter that she never had.”

“I don’t understand. She already has a daughter. You of all people know that.”

“I suspect that in my mother’s eyes she has a female child but up until she claimed you she didn’t have a daughter.”

“Jane your mother loves you.”

“Oh I know that. I feel the strangling hold of her love regularly. I’m just saying that if she was given the choice she would have had a little girl who was a lot more like you.”

“Well then wouldn’t this make her happy?” Maura runs her hands down Jane’s arms and then weaves their fingers together.

“I’m not sure?”

“I thought you said she loved me.”

“She does but I’m not sure that she would love this,” Jane squeezes Maura’s fingers.

“Jane your mother wants you to be happy. Or are you trying to tell me that this doesn’t make you happy?” Maura’s glad it’s dark and that Jane has no chance of seeing her facial expression.

“You know I have a lot of feelings about this. It’s new and it’s complicated.”

“I see,” Maura says evenly.

“But one of those feelings is happiness,” Jane places a kiss to Maura’s neck and even though the action is impeded by Maura’s hair the impact of the gesture is not lost.

“That’s good to know.”

“I can’t say that my mother would be as happy as I am. I’m worried she won’t approve.”

“Your mother is more open minded than you give her credit for.”

“Oh I have no doubt that she would support same sex pairings under the right circumstances but I’m not sure these are the right circumstances.”

“She would be ok if it were a stranger but not her child?”

“Something like that,” Jane agrees.

Jane is silent for a while and Maura turns the situation over and over in her mind. “Do you believe that you mother would think that I’m not good enough for you?”

“Christ no!” Jane says with a chuckle. “I’m worried she’ll think I’m not good enough for you.”

“That’s ridiculous you are her biological child.”

“And you are her perfect little princess. She is going to blame me for this.”

“There is nothing to blame. Besides I’m the one who has had experience in this area not you. If there was someone to blame, an idea which I repudiate, it would be me.”

“My mother won’t see it that way. She will look at the fact that you wear make-up and dresses and this will all be my fault.”

“I don’t see what there is to hold anyone to fault over.”

“I suspect it would be along the lines that this arrangement means we are both wasting our uteruses. I can’t see my mother being happy with the fact that neither of us will produce grandchildren for her.”

“Whilst I’m happy to extract your comment on the longevity of our relationship from that statement it is a fallacy to think that this arrangement, as you’ve described it, prohibits us from having children.”

“You would have children with me?”

“Is this a trap?”

“What do you mean?”

“Not so long ago you were convinced that we couldn’t be together. Are you going to take my answer to a hypothetical scenario and use it against me?”

“Us having children is something that you only see as hypothetical?” Jane actually sounds annoyed.

“I see it as a large commitment that requires a level of stability in the relationship in question and that is something we are yet to achieve.”

“Ok so in the event that we meet those conditions would you have children with me?”

“If it were something that we both wanted.”

“That is very diplomatic of you Dr Isles.”

“It’s not like we could accidently get pregnant, Jane. Biology is not in our favour on this issue. It would need to be an active decision and you would need to consent.”

“Ok so say I gave my consent what would you think then?”

“Given the parameters of us being in a stable relationship and you be open to the idea of having children I can not see that I would object.”

“You are so romantic at times Maura.”

“Don’t mock me. This is a serious decision. The mechanics of achieving fertilization and implantation aside we have other issues that need to be considered.”

“Are you talking about the fact that we can’t have a child that’s truly ours?”

“No but now that you’ve brought it up is that a problem for you.”

“I won’t lie it seems unfair that we can’t have a child that’s really a part of both of us but they would be ours no matter what. Even if we adopted we could do a whole lot worse then ending up with a little Maura.”

“I’m glad the genetic soup of any future progeny is not an issue for you.”

“Is it an issue for you?”

“Not in that sense but I do worry about the genes I carry.”

“We’ve been over this. You are not your father.”

“Just because I don’t display the traits doesn’t mean that my genotype isn’t compromised. I’m not sure I want to risk that. Look at what happened with Sabrina Scott.”

“She has an illness.”

“That she had a genetic predisposition to.”

“So no one with a family history of inheritable disease should ever have children?”

“That’s not what I’m saying but maybe sometimes the risks are too great.”

“Maura you would be an amazing mother.”

“And I could be that to a child who doesn’t carry the risk of being a sociopath.”

“I’m not convinced that any child doesn’t carry that risk. Have you seen them? Even the best ones are little monsters.”

“They’re children Jane.”

“And our child would be just the same. An angel at times and a holy terror at others. I’ve got to tell you that of the two of us I suspect I carry a lot more little terror DNA than you do.”

“Now I’m starting to think that this is all about you wanting to be the man in this relationship.”

“Maura I could carry the child and still be more butch than you.”

“Is that so?”

“That didn’t come out quite like I hoped it would.”

“Far be it for me to argue with your butchness.”

“Now you are just making fun of me.”

“There are things beyond your insistence that you are more masculine and my compromised pedigree that worry me when it comes to our possible children.”

“It’s good to know that this isn’t enough to worry about.”

“You have an interesting understanding of the definition of good.”

“Is it my job?” Jane asks.

“In part. I worry about that. I worry about Hoyt. I worry I lack warmth. I worry I don’t have the right template to model mothering on.”

“That’s a lot to worry about.”

“You’re right. Maybe it would be better if we didn’t have children.”

“How in the world did you jump to that conclusion?”

“It’s a matter of statistics. There are too many variables that aren’t in our favour.”

“Far be it for me to argue with your math.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“A little.”

“You are using my words against me.”

“Well observed.”

“You think I’m worrying too much about the obstacles?”

“I think everyone has issues. Things that they can’t control.”

“So we should just ignore the potential adverse outcomes?”

“If we do have a child one day we should just do the best we can.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?”

Strangely she doesn’t have a reasonable answer, “It just isn’t.”

“That’s not much of an argument.”

“It’s the best I’ve got right now.” She’s starting to think that the way she feels about Jane is impacting on her ability to reason.

“So are we done with the serious talk now?” Jane may have asked a question but she breaks Maura’s hold and stands up in a way that suggests the conversation is definitely over.

“I guess so,” Maura replies and allows Jane to pull her up from the sofa. When their heads are level Jane’s lips crush against her. Maura pushes her tongue into Jane’s mouth as Janes hands travel down Maura’s body to rest at the top of her legs. The kiss deepens and Jane lifts Maura off the ground. Instinctively she wraps her limbs tightly around Jane’s body. Jane begins to walk towards the bedroom and Maura feels uneasy, “I don’t think this is safe.”

“Maura you are not that heavy.”

“I’m not concerned about my weight,” Maura corrects, “I am worried about your ability to traverse the minefield that is your floor without adequate lighting.”

“I’d light some candles but I’d worry you’d know some kind of spell to use if I did.”

“I’m not the one who lists one the high points of her childhood as trips to Salem.”

“I promise not to drop you.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe that you are actually in a position to make that promise.”

Jane’s response is non-verbal. She deftly makes her way across the room and Maura finds herself between Jane and the wall being kissed like there is no tomorrow. Jane breaks the kiss and even in the dark Maura can feel eyes boring into hers, “Let’s go practise making babies.” 

“You do know that what you are suggesting is biologically impossible don’t you?”

“Yes but there is no way that is going to stop me from trying.” 

Even though there is nothing accurate about the position Jane is taking Maura can’t bring herself to reject Jane’s argument. “Well then,” she says, “take me to bed and let’s get started.”


End file.
